DragonDrop Privacy Policy
DragonDrop Website Privacy Policy The following is the privacy policy that will be used for DragonDrop by AustinatoAustinato PRIVACY POLICY Welcome to DragonDrop! By using our service, you agree to our Privacy Policy concerning your information and it's usage by our website. If you do not agree to these terms, please leave this website and delete/refuse to create an account with us. 1. Information Collected 1.1 - The information we collect is necessary content; ID such as username and password, and security such as operating system usage and possibly Scratch accounts to verify membership. 1.2 - Some of your information will be stored for future use, while other information will be discarded once you leave our website. In example, your username and password will be stored for future log-ins. 1.3 - Your website is hosted on our platform; meaning we store whatever content is on your website on our server for saving purposes. 2. Information Handling 2.1 - Your information will not be sold to third-party services for any reason whatsoever, meaning your information will not be at risk. GitHub, what this website is practically running on, may use some of our data for their own usage. For any more information, please contact us or GitHub. 2.2 - Basic information such as activity (what/when/where you log-in) may be used for statistics, which you may opt out of by demand. The information collected in statistics will not be user specific, instead anonymous and in numbers (i.e. if you live in the United States, the popularity of our service in the United States increase by 1, not 1 - username.) 2.3 - As specified in section 1, some user information will be stored on our servers for future usage for you, the customer (more specifically, account information such as passwords.) 3. Extra Notes 3.1 - Your information will not be shared to anyone, other than us and in case, any legal authorities. 3.2 - We recommend you to use a different password for our service, because in case of a hack, your passwords wouldn't be used for any other websites (i.e. using the same password for this service as Scratch, after a hack, may result in a hacker using that password for your Scratch account and potentially accessing your Scratch account.) 3.3 - If you publicly share any private information on your webpage that YOU, not us, create - we are not liable for, as we do not control it. 3.3a - We may block your website for your own safety, which means only we and you could access it, and you cannot publish your website until you appeal your block. 3.3a.b. - During blocks, your block information will not be given to anyone, other than us for future usage (if you get blocked more than once, your odds at being successfully appealed will be lower.) 3.4 - You also acknowledge that this and the Terms of Use statement are subject to change and if you do not obey our rules, you may be in trouble. That's about it! If you have any more questions or concerns, please contact us! Please also read the Terms of Use statement for additional information concerning your account. Scratch was used as an example in this statement, but that does not mean Scratch is insecure. Scratch is a secure website that you should continue to use or go to. Last (officially) Revised: August 17, 2016 7:58PM EDT